Naruto's Destiny
by Viperstrike2
Summary: Naruto while looking for Jiraiya for training comes across some one who will train him, someone with no ties to the village and will open his eyes to the wider world. Will Naruto still want to be Hokage or will he dream bigger
1. Chapter 1 Hammer smash

Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or Destiny 1 or 2

Naruto POV

Damn that pervy sage why it's anyone interested in training me, first Kakashi and now this pervert how can I become Hokage if no one trains me! So preoccupied with my thoughts that I fail to notice where I am going I run into someone and fall over.

"Hey watch out were you are going!"

"Sorry are you ok?" a voice asks as I am pulled up

Looking up I see a man wearing a set of armour.

"Yeah I'm fine." I grumble

"You seem like you were preoccupied, is anything wrong?"

"I'm trying to get pervy sage to train me but he keeps running off."

"Then why do you bother?"

"What! I need to train, how else can I fight in the finals?"

"I meant why bother getting someone who doesn't want to train you to well...train you because they won't be using their best effort."

"Because, because no one else wants to train me, not even Kakashi-sensei."

"If he doesn't train you why do you call him sensei?"

"Because even though I'm not the most respectful I have to show at least some respect to my teachers."

"Well first of all if there aren't your teacher if they don't teach you anything, second true respect cannot be given but only earned. Though while you should show respect to others due to their past deeds or position that is only until you eventually decide that they are worth respecting or not. But have a good day anyway."

"Wait...could you train me?"

"I could, but I don't exactly like the child soldiers that this place has."

"Child soldiers, your not from around hear are you?"

"No why?"

"Because there hasn't been any of those since the last war. I'm not the best student but I know that after the last war the Daimyos and Kages got together with the kages and made it a law that soldiers under a certain age couldn't be used in a active war zone. Kages can still use their ninjas how they chose but majority of them only use those under that age for low risk missions such as transportation. In fact if it wasn't for the fact that ninjas need to start learning at a certain age while their chakra is still flexible, otherwise ninjas would only leave for missions when they were 18."

"Well that does sound better, so why do you want to be train."

"I want to become hokage one day so that everyone will respect me and so I can protect my precious people."

"You can't make people respect you, but you can protect your precious people so I will train you. So follow me and lets get started oh and my names Callum."

"Mine's Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

With that he took me to an unused training ground on the otherside of the village.

"Okay here we are, now in order to train you I need to know what you can do so show me everything you know."

**Half an hour later**

"Okay so you don't know much, but there are benefits to starting from scratch. Now it the question to train you as a titan, hunter or as a warlock?"

"What are they?"

"Those are the types of guardians, a guardian is one sworn to protect the innocent though they are many labels that divide us we all work for one goal. A titan is the frontline fighter able to shrug of powerful attacks and then respond in kind. Hunter operate behind enemy lines able to fight without any support, warlocks are a mixture of both they are neither front line fighters or guerrilla fighters they are able to make incredibly powerful attacks, despite that the warlocks most powerful weapon is their mind. From what you told me the titan seems to be the best fit, but before we start I want you to make a clone and have it come with me."

With that the man and my clone wandered off.

"Hey my clothes don't suck!" I said angrily

"Really, when did I say that?"

"What do you mean, you just...told me? Wait I get my clones memories?"

"Seems so, this will make things a lot easier. I doubt that the clones can be used for physical training but for energy training they would be extremely helpful."

"Energy training? Do you mean Charka?"

"No I don't, unlike you we don't use hand signs we just use energy manipulation, depending on what energy type you have will decide what training you will do. So channel some energy into your hand so that Casper can analyse it."

"Who is Caper-wow, what is that?" I ask as a floating object appears in front of me

"This is Casper, think of him as my helpful ally, now can you analyse his energy."

"Ok, his energy seems to wind aligned also I'm detecting a second source of energy but it is darker and more malignant."

"Oh really? And can you explain this Naruto?"

"It-its the Kyuubi, when I was a baby it was sealed in me by the fourth hokage...your still going to train me right?" I ask worriedly

"Of course I am, and later on if you are interested I can purify or remove the kyuubi entirely."

"You can do that? But I don't know if I should I don't think many people will be happy with I did."

"So what, it wasn't your or the kyuubi's choice to be in this situation. At the very least you should have the ability to choice whether or not things will remain as is. Anyway for now this will be your training, you will do physical training with me, you will also will make as many clones as you can. Twenty of these clones will constantly be doing tree walking, another 10 will henge into random people and look for techniques to train in, the rest will work on channelling your energy outside your body."

And that is how the month sailed by, for the first week Naruto endured constant physical training that pushed his well known stamina to the limits while his clone studied, trained in charka use and manipulation. After than we worked on enhancing the body with charka and recreating the abilities that titans have using charka. Normally this would have taken years but with all the clones Naruto could make experimentation took a lot less.

Then the day of the third round started

"Naruto, I have trained you for the last month. I have watched you go from someone unskilled with no training to someone I will gladly fight along side! So go to the next round with the armor and weapons and show them what it means to fight a titan!"

"I will master and thank you for everything."

(for the armour just think empyrean cartographer set with a fox head instead of a lion and his weapon is a massive Warhammer like the maul used for the titan sunbreaker subclass).

"Everyone, thank you very much for coming to the Village Hidden in the Leaves Chunin Exams. We will now begin the final round matches for the final eight who made it to the final round! So please watch till the end." Said the third hokage

"Before we start I have something to tell you before the matches, the tournament line up has changed. This is the new line up!"

"If someone doesn't arrive for their match, what happens?" I ask

"If they don't turn up they are disqualified, it is that simple. Also while the terrain is different the then the preliminaries the rules are still the same, the match will continue until one is defeated, killed or surrender. But if I call the match everyone has to stop or be disqualified! Now the first match is Naruto and Neji, everyone else leave the arena.

Soon everyone left the arena an I stood facing Neji.

"You should surrender, you are nothing more than a failure. You may have gotten a nice set of armour but that doesn't change what you are!"

"..."

**Flashback start**

"Remember Naruto fighting and making traps have a lot in common in that the more annoyed and angry your enemy the easier it is to predict them. The easiest way to do this is to either insult them or act like your not paying any attention to them."

**Flashback end**

"Hey listen to me when I'm talking to you dead last!" said neji angrily

Grabbing a small cloth from my pocket I start to polish by armour

"Take me seriously!" Shouts neji as he charges at me.

When his fingers are mere few inches from me my arms snap out, one grabs his arm in a vice like grip while the other ones grabs his neck. I throw him into the air and spin kick him causing him to go flying back tumbling over and over. Getting to his feet he sends be a vicious scowl, only to be decked in the face.

"You know, over the last month I've been doing a lot of thinking about your match and I noticed something. You should have never won your match, not only could Hinata win with a single hand sign but through out the entire match she was holding back! Its seems that she valued you more than winning the match, unlike you who almost killed your own cousin!"

"Your just a failure, why should I listen to you?"

"I'm the failure, your the one being beaten like a rented mule."

"You insufferable little...lets see how you like this eight trigrams sixty four palms...two palms, four palms, eight palms, sixteen palms, thirty two palms, sixty four pa.." he tried to say before being I hit him with the hammer I unsealed

"Is that all you can do...poke your fingers at someone?"

"How, how can you still be standing all of those attacks hit you. You weren't nearly this strong a month ago!"

"That's because for the first time in forever I have actually received training and instruction."

"You expect me to believe that Kakashi was able to get you to this level?"

"Kakashi, Kakashi is nothing more then a hypocritical piece of shit! He does this whole talk about comrades and looking underneath the underneath but when it comes to action or help in training he is nowhere to be found. I only have one true teacher beside from Iruka-sensei from school and that I Callum McLean Young Wolf and Iron Lord! From him I learnt more in one day then a whole month from Kakashi. Now" hefting my hammer "lets continue this."

Charging at Neji I swing my hammer at him

"Rotation." which was no help at all and he was once again sent flying and then met with a shoulder slam

"Have you worked it out yet, the second your attack failed you lost this match. Unlike most ninja Hyuga's have no skills to fall back on when they are unable to use their taijutsu fails to work, no other ninja skills besides the academy three what so ever, now I made a promise that I would beat the shit out of you and I intend to do so."

And with that Naruto continued to wham on Neji with every strike Neji landing had no affect whatsoever. Naruto's punches however soon left Neji on his knees coughing up blood.

Pushing Neji to the ground with his a boot to the back "After all that talk about being fated to win and you didn't even make me sweat!"

"I declare Naruto Uzumaki to be the winner." said the referee

**Up in the stands**

"No way Naruto won?" asked an astonished Sakura

"I thought you said no one was training him?" asked Ino

"I didn't think anyone was, Kakashi left with Sasuke and I didn't know anyone who would train him."


	2. Chapter 2 Secrets revealed

I do not own naruto, any of its series or franchise.

I also do not own Destiny 1 or 2

I do however own the computer I am writing this on

Guest1

Naruto will be leaving the village at this point, not as early as I would have liked but I want to take advantage of all the missions he did after the examples. I'll be chalking this up to the fact that in order to leave a hidden village and retire from being one of its ninja needs a lot of paperwork and the council will be fighting it as much as possible. As for leaving with his master it wont be like that, Naruto will be told that if he wants he can come to the last city when he turns 18 due to all the danger. No naruto will be leaving with his teacher and one of his parents to restore the homeland of the uzumaki and to learn all about sealing.

Also do you want sasuke to be redeemed and not go to Orochimaru or follow canon and have him leave to orochi

Also I think that I will will be using the theory that the destiny and naruto world are the same its just that during the calapse a part of the world was sealed off using the unique energy that slowly over time gave them the chakra that they have today

With my match won I went to the competors booth

"So you've gotten stronger, how troublesome now the rest of us have to work harder so we don't look bad."

"It is impressive that you managed to get so far so quickly." added shino

"That because for the first time I had a dedicated teacher who also had the time to help me."

"So Kakashi really didn't help you?" questioned Shikamaru

"Please, when it came to training for the finals he couldn't get rid of me any quicker. Not that I got any training from him besides chakra control and teamwork."

"Well chakra control is pretty important." said Shikamaru

"To a point yes, but less so when you have as much as I do and even less when you aren't actually told how to do them."

"So what rank is your teacher, chunin or jonin?" asked shikamaru while having a drink of water

"Ok my teacher isn't a ninja hear."

one large spit take "What? Naruto you could get in-trouble for that!"

"After today I think thats going to be the last thing on anyones mind...lets just say I found out a lot in the last month."

"Whatever, anyway where is he from?" while taking another drink

"Oh...just beyond the veil."

Even bigger spit take "WHAT? You have to be joking, no one has been behind the veil and managed to survived since Madara and the First Hokage and even they came back nearly dead!"

"Next match Sasuke Uchiha against Garra of the sand." called out the proctor

"Oh he didn't go into the veil, he came from the veil...as in beyond the veil is his home."

2 minutes later people were still waiting for Sasuke to arrive when a man shushin next to the referee

"Sasuke has been disqualified. The next match is between Shino Aburame versus Kankuro of the sand."

"What how can they do that!" said Sakura angrily

"Proctor I forfeit!" shouted Kankuro

"Very well, due to forfeit Shino is the winner." This earned the ire of crowd causing Temari to angrily swing her fan, buffeting the booth with wind and proceeded glide down to the arena

"And you are?"

"Its my match next isn't it?"

"Some one is keen, very well onto the next match between Temari of the sand and Shikamaru Nara!"

"Hey, why do you have to rush things! Troublesome girl, hmmm maybe I should just quite and relax and watch the clouds."

walking behind shikamaru I put my hand on his shoulder "Hey shika, as one of the few people who weren't a dick to me I'm going to give you some advice...and that is look over in that direction."

"Why what is in...oh shit."

"Yes, that is your mother wielding the fry pan of death right?"

"...Yes." responded a depressed Shika "Oh well, lets get this over with."

**Same as canon except with multiple shallow holes**

"Winner is Temari!...With Garra of the sand and Naruto Uzumaki please come down to the arena."

I stood facing Garra waiting for the match to start.

"Let the first match of the semi-finals star..." before the protector could start a whirlwind appeared nearby which when it died down revelled Sasuke and Kakashi standing back to back

"Well, I'm sorry we're late." said Kakashi

"You should be, your student was disqualified a match ago."

eye widening "What?"

"You heard him Kakashi, looks like you should have listened to the alarm clock for once!" I rebuked

"Naruto...what are you doing here?" asked Kakashi

"I'm about to start my match, which you are interrupting."

"A dobe like you fighting now, you should step aside and let an elite show you how its done!" said Sasuke arrogantly

"You have to be joking, after kicking the literal shit out of Neji you think I will let you take my place?"

"Maybe you should Naruto, everyone knows you aren't strong enough to fight Garra." said Kakashi

"Oh he isn't just strong enough to fight Garra, he is strong enough to beat his ass!" said a voice from out of the blue

"And just who might you be?" asked Kakashi

"Oh me I'm his teacher, names Callum." responded the stranger

"Callum sensei you came!"

"Of course I did wouldn't miss any of your matches."

"You saw my first match."

"You bet I did, also for future reference if you get the opportunity you should shout 'hammer time' before hitting someone in the face with your hammer."

"Naruto, I don't think its a good idea to go around getting training from strangers especially if they aren't from this village."

"Then in that case you shouldn't have been so lazy that and hypocritical that you didn't bother to train Naruto. Who I have to say took to my training like a fish to water."

"Hey as much as everyone is enjoying this contest on who is the better teacher, everyone here is to watch the match so how about we get this started?" said the proctor finally running out of patience

"Very well, lets go Sasuke." said Kakashi before shushining them out of the arena

"Do your best Naruto and remember a titan doesn't falter or fall, they stand up and press on no matter how much the odds are put against them!" said Callum before he blinked out of the arena

Up in the stands

"Hey Sakura."

"Kakashi sensei, Sasuke kun how are you."

"I'm ok but Sasuke is a bit annoyed that he can't compete."

"Hnn."

"That's so unfair that you aren't allowed to compete!" moaned Sakura

"Speaking of the match, how was Naruto able to beat Neji?" asked Kakashi

"I'm not sure, the taijutsu that Neji used didn't seem to work at all on Naruto. He just seemed to shrug off the attacks and punch back, then he unsealed a massive hammer and played whack-a-Neji. It just didn't make sense, I thought you didn't have time to train him?"

"I didn't so I got someone else to train him, but it looks like the other guy that was down there with me is the person who actually trained him."

Meanwhile down in the arena

"So Garra, looking forward to the match?"

"Even with how skilled you became, you are still not enough to validate my existence!"

"Oh really, I think that out of everyone in this world I am the most suitable to validate you."

"Why would you think that." responded emotionlessly

"Because we are the same, we are both hated by our village for the same reason. You see I am the former jinchuriki of the nine tail fox."

"Former?"

"Yes, you see my sensei asked me if I wanted to continue to hold something that I was forced to for most of my life. So after a lot of thinking I asked if he could remove it, for the last week I have been fox free."

"To let such a power go, you are a fool."

"It wasn't my power to use...besides that isn't just what we had in common, you see we are both the sons of the 4th kages of our villages! How anyone didn't realise it I have no idea, I mean look at the kage monument!"

At this the entire crowd goes dead silent, either from the idea that the fox is free or that the fox brat maybe related to the beloved fourth

"How dare he, Naruto when I see you I'm going to pound your skull in!" raged Sakura

"How...how could he possibly know?" asked a stunned Kakashi

"What..it's true?" asked Ino

"Yeah Kakishi chan...is it true?" asked a voice threateningly from behind them

"Kushina? Your supposed to be dead!"

"I..Got...Better. Now onto a more important note, why didn't you train my son, why didn't you train the son of your sensei and why shouldn't I beat you to death?" Growled Kushina as her hair spit into 9 different segments

"But Naruto is an orphan." said Sakura

"Up until a week ago he was." responded Kushina

"Wait, if your alive...is Minato sensei?"

"He is in the stomach of the Shinigami, where he belongs for not only choosing the village over his son not once, but twice!"

Flashback one week ago in Narutos mindscape

"Are you sure about this Naruto?"

"Yes, I'm sure I don't want a power that is not my own."

**"You think you can make me submit!" boomed the Kyuubi**

"You think I care, no all I care is getting you out of my student and removing the malignant energy from you. After that as long as you don't go around destroying villages I don't care...oh and if some snotty, arrogant idiot decides to attack you feel free to do what you want to them."

**"You really aren't like other human are you?...Very well if you release me I will let the brat sign a contract that will allow him to summon me, compared to other nijen...he is not that bad."**

"Sounds good to me, ok Naruto when your ready."

Naruto approaches the seal and is about to rip it off when

"Go back in your cage Kyuubi...your not going anywhere."

**"Fourth!" growled the Kyuubi**

"What are you doing here, haven't you done enough to my life!" said Naruto angrily

"I'm sorry but how could I trust this burden to anyone else...son." as the fourth envelops Naruto in a hug "I'm sorry that this happened to you, but it means a lot for me to see you. But I didn't expect to see you until you were much older, what is happening?"

"My sensei and I am releasing the Kyuubi so that I am able to reach my full potential and not become reliant upon the kyuubi...plus the all the other negative side affects like decreased lifespan."

"I love you son, and I am so proud that you want to become strong on your own...but I can not allow that to happen, the village needs this power." flashing over to the seal "I'm going to permanently seal he kyuubi so that..."(slink) stopping as a sword appears through his chest "W-why?" questioned the fourth weakly

"I'd like to say that its not personal, that I am just doing it for the benefit for my student...however that would be a lie. For the last to weeks I have learnt about Naruto, his dreams, his fears, his strengths and weaknesses. Over and over I have been impressed by his dedication and effort, I am more than proud to say that I am his teacher. But you...you have what I can only assume a limited amount of time and you decide to pick your village over getting to know your own son?"

"As Hokage I must protect the village." he said weakly

"And as a father it is your duty to die for your children...so fade into nothing." Callum says as the Fourth fades into nothing "Okay, if your still up to doing this Naruto?"

"I am." As I peel off the seal a femine voice calls out

"Naruto?"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Kushina, I'm your mother and I have been waiting so long to see you."

Flashback end

As for those who are wondering how Kushina is alive when she was just a charka memory well, in destiny you get to see your own dead body over and over and Kushina skills in sealing I'd be willing to bet that guardians can spawn an extra body (though normally it would just be a brain dead body as the consciousness is only in one body at a time) Kushina charka is then transferred and with sealing and destiny magic and Naruto dna when body it changed into what Kushina looked before.


	3. Chapter 3 Sand Vs Hammer

I do not own Naruto, shippuden, Boruto or anything Naruto related

I also do not own destiny 1 or 2

CHAPTER 3

"So I'm wondering why Naruto didn't know who his parents were?" asked Kushina angryily

"It was judged too dangerous due to Minato enemies." said Kakashi

"Oh and why didn't he know why about me or his clan?"

"It was for the same reason!"

"Yet you gave him the name Uzumaki."

"Naruto has a clan?" asked Sakura

"Hnn was probably a weak clan that originated from a weakling just like him." sasuke said arrogantly

"You don't now do you?" asked Kushina

"Know what?" asked Ino

"The Uzumaki, Uchiha and Senju all originate from the person. A person that is said to have been the Sage of Six Paths!"

"WOW Sasuke kun is so cool!"

"What makes it worse is that you wear our clan symbol when you don't bother to acknowledge our clan or what we have done for you!"

"What clan symbol and what have you done for us?" asked Sakura

"The Uzumaki clan were the cousin clans of the Uchiha and Senju and resided in Whirlpool. They were renowned for their longlivity and there skills in sealing techniques, when Hashirama Senju married Mito Uzumaki in order to cement an alliance between the Konohagakure and Uzushiogakure in which they supplied many sealing techniques and ninjutsu many of which are used today. The seals that are used to help protect the village are the same ones applied by Mito so many years ago and reapplied whenever we have a good enough seal master." said Might Guy

At this Ino interrupts "I've never heard of Uzushiogakure?"

"That's because during the last war it was wiped out due to a full on assault by three hidden villages, even then they almost didn't succeed and lost a large amount of their forces. In fact that is one of the reasons why Konohagakure won the last war...Uzushiogakure always aided Konohagakure when ever they needed it! But the moment it was Uzushiogakure that needed the aid we were left abandoned."

"That's not what happened!" protested Kakashi "We tried to help but we arrived to late, we wear you symbol to remember the allies we lost."

"Doesn't really work when no one knows of the Uzumaki though does it?" Kushina rebuked angrily "Anyway enough talking I want to watch my sons match."

Down in the arena

"Begin!" called out the proctor

With a slight delay sand started to pour out of Garra gourd,

Then out of nowhere Garra grabbed his head "No don't be angry...mother I'll give you some really good blood." as sand continued to pour out when it suddenly drops to the ground. Taking advantage of this I charge forward swinging my hammer at him, the sand manages to form into a shield to block and then trap it.

Smirking I channel wind chakra into the hammer coursing wind to swirl around the head resulting in the sand being dislodged and continue on to hit Garra in the face sending him flying. Continuing to follow him I get ready to hit him again when I sense movement behind me, spinning around use by hammer to dispel the tendril of sand that was trying to sneak up on me. When I turn back to Garra I notice that he had created a sand clone, so hefting my hammer I throw it straight at Garra, tearing through the sand clone on the way there and hitting Garra when it got to him. And thanks to mums hidden seals on my wrist and hammer I can recall the hammer to my hand whenever I want, which I proceed to do so. For the next few minutes we continue to fight, with Garra using his sand to try to trap me and with me with my hammer.

Up in the stand

"Despite how he has improved, he is not suitable for chunin." Said Kakashi

"So? He isn't going to be in this village long enough to matter." responded Kushina

"Long enough...your not thinking of leaving the leaf?" said a shocked Kakashi

"Not thinking...doing."

"You can't do that, Minato sensei would have wanted him here."

"He also would have wanted Naruto to grow up happy and safe...but he didn't did he? So you have no right to tell me what he would have wanted! Besides it will take a while to get organised in order to leave. There is Naruto ninja retirement, his inheritance-which if anyone has helped themselves means extra time needed to kill them. HMMM what else...oh that's right there is the thing with the Hyuga, sell the house and remove all Uzumaki related seals which include the seals protecting this village and any archived seals. In fact I've already started and remove the Shinigami shine that was kept here."

"You can't do that!" argued Kakashi "Lord Hokage won't let you."

"Why should it matter, its not as if they would really be that impressive, it is the dobes clan that made them after all." said Sasuke

"Yeah Kakashi, they aren't that impressive are they?"

"You know as well as I do that if the seals are removed it will make the village vulnerable!" said a paling Kakashi

"Wait I thought Guy sensei said the seals are reapplied every so often? So can't you just reapply them after they are removed?" asked Ino

"Reapplied yes, but the seals are way to complex and intricate to make for scratch. No seal masters alive could recreate the seals that have existed here since the First Hokage, you just can't do it!" said Kakashi

"Oh I can't can I? I wonder what the Fire Daimyo would say to that?"

"What?"

"Oh before I came over hear I had a very long conversation with him. He was quite surprised to find out that Minato and I had a son, especially when he was told that our son died during the attack all those years ago."

"Why would the Fire Daimyo care who Naruto was or if he was alive?" asked Ino

"That because my family have always maintained close connection with the Daimyo family, our families even married a few times and Minato and I are close friends with the current Daimyo, in fact I think that his eldest son has a tri-pronged kunai that was signed by Minato. He has already agreed to help with any 'problems' that may show up so I doubt we would have any problems."

"The Daimyo has agreed you your wishes?" asked Guy

"Yes he has, at the moment he is watching my sons match and being entertained by his sensei stories...its not often you can talk to someone who lives beyond the veil." said Kushina smugly

"Beyond the veil? No one has ever managed to survive beyond the veils boundaries, even Hashirama and Madara both agreed that it would be impossible to survive out there long term after they nearly died!"

"The veil?" Asked Sakura

"My daddy told me all about it, apparently there is a large hazy field completely surrounding the entire elementary nations-apparently its been there for as long as anyone can remember! And anyone that's ventured beyond it never came back until the First Hokage and Madara who came back telling stories about countless monsters and ever since then no one has tried to see whats out there, because if two of the greatest shinobi barely survived what chance does everyone else has?"

"That's not quite true, a number of excursions came back alive. Some managed to do up to a month of excursions but reported nothing unusual, but sooner or later and without any warning none would come back alive. It seems that if you stay close to the other side of the veil you will live, but once you reach a certain point your death is garrentied, it wasn't until Hashirama and Madara come back alive that we had any idea what was killing them. After that there have been no publicly known expeditions."

Down in the arena

After a few more minutes of fighting it seems that Garra had finally had enough and created a large dome of sand around him

"Oh that's how its going to be? So be it."

Charging forward I jump into the air to build momentum I charge a large amount of charka into the hammer head creating a vortex like wind around the head enough to rip apart anything it hits. When I reach Garra I swing with all my might which tears through the shield, I cancel out the charka flow just as the hammer hits his head knocking him out.

"And that's match over." I call as I start to walk off the field

**"Free, I'm Finally FREE!." Called out a maniacal voice**

Turning around I see sand gathering around Garra I thinking quickly "Summoning Jutsu!"

A large cloud appears in the arena

**"Damn it brat I was busy!"**

**"Kurama?"**

**"Shukaku? What the hell are you doing? And more importantly what am I doing here!"**

"You said I could summon you when I needed to."

**"I was busy chasing a hot vixen."**

"Pervy fox."

**"How am I a pervert, let me have my own personal time dammit!"**

"But what about the one-tail, he will destroy the village if you don't stop."

**"Fine, Shukaku go back in your host, and while your at it let him sleep." said Kurama quickly running out of patience **

**"But.."**

**"Kami dammit, I haven't had any in nearly a century so let me have some BLOODY TAIL!" roared a very pissed off fox**

**"Yes sir." said Shukaku as he retreated back into Garra**

"Yes sir." as I backed way the fuck up

**"Good, now if anyone bothers me in the next two days '_make sure they bring a body bag.'_ " before de-summoning **

Seeing Garra struggling to stand I start to walk towards him only to be stopped by his siblings appearing in front of him

"Stay the hell away from my brother!" shouted Temari

"Temari, Kankuro why?" asked Garra weakly

"Because your our baby brother and we won't let 'anyone' hurt you!"

"I wasn't going to hurt him, I was going to ask him if he wanted a better seal. Form what I heard his current one isn't that good."

"You can do that?" asked Kankuro

"My mums a sealing master, it would literally no problem for her."

Just then the Kage booth erupted this smoke and a figure was seen dragging the Third Hokage away.

"Do you have anything to do with this?"

"No, we'll submit to being your prisoners in need be."

And with that the battle of the leaf has began, leaf and sand against sound!

For those who are wondering why sand is fighting sound instead of leaf I can only guess that since the are so afraid of Garra they would be equally afraid of anyone who could defeat Garra, so when the same person was able to summon the Kyubi their part of the invasion was called off by Baki. Who as second in command could only guess that his kage wouldn't want to fight a battle that was so stacked against them. As far as he knows it his kage in command, who in his mind only agreed to this plan as Orochimaru was able to limit the home field advantage and push things into their favour. Now that Baki sees this is not the case he would quickly informs his fellow sand shinobi that it has been called off (assuming that his Kage would agree, not realising he has been dead for a month or more)


	4. Chapter 4 The walking Dead

**Chapter 4**

I do not own anything Naruto or Naruto related not even a Naruto doll

I also do not own Destiny 1/2 or any of the extensions

**Also I'm trying to find a beta for any of my stories with no luch**

Up in the stands five minutes before invasion with the sand ninja

"Baki, not only do they have multiple genin that can fight Garra but one of them can summon the Kyuubi itself! We can't go through with the invasion we will be wiped out!"

"Your right, I'll ask the Kazekage if he still wants to continue with the plan."

Then using a complex series of signals that were developed by the Fourth Kazekage himself in order to send message while looking like nothing more than ordinary movements. This code was only known by a handful of people in the entire sand village at once and only used to the most dire circumstances, with one of them being the Kazekage. I asked if it was ok to cancel the invasion...only to receive no response, so I try to I signal him again but asking this time if he wants to continue the invasion, only to once again receive no response.

'Why isn't he responding? I know he can see me and all he needs to do is a simple yes or no signal which even if he is being heavily watched he should be able to do. So why isn't he replying...its as if he doesn't know the code, but that would mean!' Turning to the ninja next to him "Quickly inform the rest of the sand to stand down and aid the leaf should an attack occur because it seems like someone has somehow taken our Kazekage's place without us knowing about it."

"What but how?" asked the ninja in shock

"No idea, but I just attempted to contact him twice using a secrete code only to get no response. I know I'm in his eye sight and there is no way he wouldn't reply when there is so much at stake, the only thing that makes sense is if its not the Kazekage up there. Normally I would think that I am jumping to conclusions but considering that the Kazekage wasn't that keen on the plan to invade the leaf in the first place and only came around after he had that meeting with Orochimaru."

"Wait that would mean..."

"Yes our Kazekage has likely been dead for over a month and the bodyguards are likely sound ninja in disguise, now unless you want all relations between the sand and sound destroyed go now!" I ordered

With incredible urgency the new information was quickly passed around that for no reason whatsoever should a leaf shinobi be attacked but instead should the invasion start they should fight with the leaf against the sound.

Soon enough I get a confirmation that everyone has received the new orders, just in time too as feathers start to fall from the sky.

Down in the arena

"Naruto!"

"Mum?"

"The leaf is under attack by the sound, so be careful and watch out for traps." instructed Kushina

"Wait, what about the sand?" questioned the proctor

"They are attacking the sound and aiding the leaf in defending the village." informed Kushina

"Odd, the intel we got suggested that the sand might be attacking us along with the sound."

At this Baki appears nearby hands raised defensively "That's because we have just found out that someone has assassinated the Kazekage and taken his place so we have immediately called off our part of the invasion."

"So you were intending on invading us..."

"Yes but since we haven't actually attacked anyone and since we have the same enemy I'd like it if you would spread the word that we are on the same side." said Baki

"Very well, but this isn't over the Third will want to talk to someone about this 'almost invasion'."

"Very well." said a resigned Baki

Moments before near the Kage booth

"Squad one above, squad two go below and protect the lords." ordered the ordered the anbu captain dressed in a white coat

Turning to face the smoke encompassing the kage booth the captain sees two sand ninja come bursting out of the smoke only to be killed by kunai, turning to face the direction the kunai came from the anbu see a two more sand ninja.

"Kazekage dead and impersonated, will assist the leaf, please inform your fellow ninja." one of them said quickly before they both ran off

Turning to one of his subordinates "Inform everyone that the sand appear to be on our side...but do not leave themselves open to attack!"

At that the fake Kazekage leaped out of the smoke holding the Third Hokage hostage, then out from the two 'dead' ninja jumped four figures and erected a purple barrier. Most of the anbu stopped before reaching the barrier but one tried pushing through the barrier.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." said a voice as a hand stopped the anbu from reaching the barrier

"Identify yourself immediately!" ordered the anbu captain

"Names Callum, teacher of Naruto Uzumaki! Now I've got stuff to do."

Regular POV

I examine the barrier and smile "This shouldn't be a problem." Channelling solar energy into my hands I spear them forward tear a hole in the barrier, grabbing the edges of the barrier I prise them apart and walk through just in time to see the hokage and Michael Jackson start their fight.

Instead of immediately joining in I decide to watch and see if I can learn anything about his fighting techniques and so I wait near a red head.

"How did you get in fuck face?"

"Walked through." I answered "Now I'm trying to watch."

"You think I'll listen to a shit heel like you, especially a dead shit heel like you! What else is going to happen now that you are stuck in here with Orochimaru sama " she replied smugly

"Remember that I got in here, why do you assume I can't leave or that I can't reach you? You see I'm not stuck in here with him, he is stuck in here with me! Now keep quite the fighting's just getting good."

And indeed it was both the Hokage and Orochimaru shed their clothes...somehow and revieled that they had combat gear underneath.

"Summoning Justsu:Reanimation...One!...Two!...Three!" Shouted out Mich..I mean Orochimaru as he used the appearing coffins to block a barrage on shuriken. Two of them seemed to be successfully summoned while the third failed for what ever reason and disappears, from the two remaining coffins two men walk out and begin to talk to the Hokage

'Okay I think its time that I joined the party' walking over I arrive just in time to hear the Third Hokage introduce them "Lord First Hokage! Lord Second Hokage!"

"Reanimation, huh? It looks like this youth summoned us with the forbidden justu." said the identified second Hokage

"So Saruboti! Does this mean we must fight you?"

"No he will be fighting the Michael Jackson impersonator, you to will be fighting me." I said coming up from behind the third

"And who are you?" asked the Second

"I am the teacher of Naruto Uzumaki."

"Uzumaki?" asked the First

"Never mind that how did you get in here?" asked an annoyed Orochimaru, he didn't know why but that Michael Jackson comment had pissed him off

"Who me? I walked in and I've been hanging out with that delightful red head in the corner up till now."

"FUCK YOU ASSHOLE."

"LOVE YOU TOO! Anyway I'm only here because Naruto would want this guy here to live and the idiot behind you tried to kill my student a month back so its pretty personal."

"You really think that you can take both of us, how arrogant you are young man!" said the Second

"Ohhh really, hey First! Lord Saladin sends his regards!"

Paling immediately the First asks "Wait that symbol, your a..."

"Iron lord and you...are..fucked!"

Turing around to Orochimaru "You if you release me now I will teach any justu you want!"

"Lord First, what is the matter?" asked Saruboti

"Saruboti remember the story I told you about how when I was young I went with Madara to beyond the veil, well the person who saved us from the monsters that roamed there was called Saladin, and a Iron Lord who was later able to defeat both Madara and I with little difficulty." explained the First

"Monsters, what monsters?" I asked wondering what they were talking about

"So the veil isn't as dangerous as everyone was lead to believe." said a smirking Orochimaru "Maybe I should have a visit."

"Oh it definitely is dangerous, I'm just wondering what he is taking about? From what I heard they went nowhere near the danger areas."

"Danger areas! We were nearly killed by hoard of monsters!"

"What are you talking abou..Oh speakers ass that is funny!" as I burst out laughing

"Whats so funny?" asked Orochimaru

"Training ground...it was a simple training ground!" I managed to gasp out "The only reason Saladin went to you was because of all the complaints about two assholes messing up the training grounds and stopping the new guardians from training!"

"What?" asked the First in shock

"As interesting at this is, I think it's time we get this started." Said Orochimaru as he inserted a tag into the head of the First and Second Hokage

Whatever the tag did it made them more...alive

"No take care of that pest man so I can enjoy killing sensei!" Ordered Orochimaru

The two kages stumble towards me before breaking out in a run

"Remember, you deal with your student and I'll deal with the walking dead. I just hope that they won't bite me."

Readying my Crimil's Dagger I blow off the head of the First Hokage as he tries to attack me from the front then the Second Hokage attacks me from the side, I block his punch and used palm of Wen Ji to send him back into his brother who was slowly reforming his head.

"Is that all you got? I expected more from you two." as I charge at them firing my hand cannon and charging a nova bomb

Meanwhile with Saruboti

"You know I would have thought that I would be more angry that my plans are being interrupted. But I guess I always knew that it would have to be me that would kill you." says Orochimaru as a snake comes out of his mouth and spits out a sword.

"So be it! I let you live last time, I won't make the same mistake. Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu, appear Monkey King Enma!"

Next to Sarutobi an large white haired monkey dressed in ninja gear "Orochimaru! So I see you have finally decided to finish off your ex-student Saruboti."

"Yes, but I'll need your help to do so. Can you please change into the adamantine staff?"

"I can do that." said Enma as he transforms into an oversized staff, which Sarutobi picks up and charges towards Orochimaru

Jumping into the air he extends the staff at Orochimaru who backflips away while Sarutobi spins around the staff as it shortens and then spins the staff around his back and proceeds to attack Orochimaru who parried with his sword. Sarutobi maked good use of the extension abilities of his staff to increase the range of his thrusts, the last one of which Orochimaru blocked only to have two bodies slam into him.

"What the!" exclaimed Orochimaru as he looked on the slowly reforming First and Second Hokage, much more slowly then they should be

"You know, I would have thought the two strongest Kages would have put up a better fight." I said walking towards them

"Great water wave." shouted out the second

Grabbing Sarutobi I fly into the air and unleash a chaos lance, which because of the water spread to all three enemy combatants, frying the First and Second Hokage...unfortunately Orochimaru melted revealing himself to be a mud clone.

"Wow, is it just me or does he seem to be hiding half the time and fighting the other half?" I ask

"He was always good at evasion, listen I know a way to get rid of Lord First and Lord Second but I need your help!" said Sarutobi

"If it involves your death you can forget it, my attacks seem to be leaving a mark and I believe if I get that sealing tag I can get rid of them."

"Are you sure you can do that?"

"Pretty sure I can, I would have already done it but it seems to move around inside the body so I need get the whole body at once." Then out of the roof trees and branches start to appear "Unfortunately this is going to make it that much harder."

"I can give you the shot you need, if you can take them out." offered Sarutobi

"Deal, I'll go for the First Hokage first because this tree thing is going to be a massive pain if left alone." I said

**To be continued**

For those who think that I've made the first and second to weak I just want to say that a match between a martial artist and a marine could go either way, but if that marine gets a assault rifle that goes out the window. So while the first and second can defeat any sword wielding enemies, gun wielding fallen on the hand will cause them trouble, because guns can shoot further than someone can throw a kunai, faster, shoot more of them and more accurate. Plus the fact that unlike guardians the first and second don't have shields and would have to fight full out inorder to avoid being killed. Then they rescued by Saladin who came to deal with all the complaints about someone messing up the training grounds (am assuming that there are some areas full of weak enemies used to train guardians, like how the enemies on the edz are weaker than say the enemies on the moon) after they were healed Madara who was quite angry that he needed to be saved challenged Saladin and the first was dragged into and they both had their asses handed to them.

Also I want to use this opportunity to let everyone know that the next time a story gets a writing block I'll start a new story crossover with destiny

1 Cheat magician, I liked this anime and once it was revealed that out of the two summoned from another world one only one of them was done on purpose. So what if our guardian was also summoned.

2 Harry Potter goblet of fire, what if our guardian was the headmaster of Dungstram (will end in him killing Voldy and death eaters) also has a too full of himself dumbledoor

3 Harry Potter this version is of two guardians (one is callum) winding up in the harry potter universe after voldy kills harrys family and a dying James (voldy didn't use killing curse on him) begs them to keep Harry safe but dies before he can tell who betrayed them, has a better version of dumbledoor that makes mistakes

4 Stargate atlantis

5 GATE Cayde-6 doesn't die, back when he was fiddling with the vex teleporter the original was destroyed and two identical copies where made. one was rescued while the other ended up in the GATE universe

6 Axe of the Airbender Lord Saladin ends up in the last airbender

7 Shield of the Dragon Prince Saint 14 ends up in the Dragon Prince

(so you know Saladin and Saint 14 can be swapped around)


	5. Chapter 5 Aftermath

Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto, Destiny 1 or 2 or anything related to them, except this story, this story is all mine.

**Story Start**

"He has basically barricaded himself all those trees, anything I would normally use to take him out will either be slowed by them or stopped, so I need you to use your large power pole to clear me a path...understood?" I ask

"I can do that." responded Saruboti

Swinging his staff around the Third Hokage increases the thickness of the staff dramatically tearing a massive gap in the forest before shrinking the staff back down to its original size revealing a wounded First Hokage who must have been caught in the attack. Charging toward him a summon my dawnblade and cut him in half destroying the tag concealed in his head, without the tag the First Hokage quickly began so lose form and dissolve into dust.

"CALLUM! Coming your way." shouts out Sarutobi as he swing his staff like a bat sending the Second Hokage who fell to the same fate as the First as I swung my dawnblade through his head. Turning back to Sarutobi just in time to see a smirking Orochimaru run his sword through his back...he was still smirking when I blinked next to him and cut his arms off. Grabbing Sarutobi I blink away and immediately create a healing rift to save him while the four that created the barrier carried of a Orochimaru who was screaming revenge to safety while fighting off anbu.

**A few days later**

A few days have past since the failed invasion and repairs were quickly going ahead, but thanks the sands last minute change in loyalties there wasn't as much damage as their could have been. Speaking of the sand when it was revealed their original part in the invasion it was only Sarutobi quick actions that prevented things from going down hill. Speaking of Sarutobi thanks to Callums quick actions he was able to survive Orochimaru's blade and its poison, though thanks to the placement of the blade he has become paralyzed from the waist down. Which brings us to our current situation

**At Ichiraku Ramen**

Over the years it was quite a common sight see Naruto eat at his favourite restaurant, what made this time was the two people eating with him one of which was his mysterious teacher and the other one was his mother returned from the dead.

"I should have known that Naruto was your son with how he eats my ramen, I even asked the Third but he assured me he wasn't."

"Yes, I've already had a chat with the old monkey and while I can understand why he did it but that doesn't mean I can forgive him, he didn't have to tell Naruto our names but he could have still told him what we were like! Hell I would have been ok if he had made up names for us like Arashi and Meto, with all the confusion during the attack and after it he would have had the chance." raved Kushina

"Please don't be too angry with him, the old man did look after me as much as possible when I was younger." said Naruto

"I understand sweety and that's the only reason why I will talk to him, unlike my so called friends."

Before the conversation could continue a man wearing the robes of the daimyo's aid came over

"Excuse me Kushina sama,Callum sama the daimyo requests you to meet him at the Hokage tower to discuss the next Hokage."

"What they are replacing the old man already!" cried Naruto indignantly

"They kind of have to, Sarutobi is an old man after all and he has just suffered a permanent injury and unless they wish to appear weak they need a new Hokage otherwise it will look like the village has no one good or strong enough for the role." I said

With that Kushina and I left toward the tower while Naruto went of to do some light training, we made it to the meeting table just after discussions started.

"What about Lady Tsunade? She is the Granddaughter of the First Hokage, niece to the Second and trained by the Third?" Asked a random civilian

"She is the least worthy of the role, she spent the last part of her life running away from the village and her duties." rebuked a man wrapped in bandages

"I have to agree with Danzo, she is no longer the person she once was." spoke up Kushina

"And who invited you here? This a private meeting!" Screaked a woman with pink hair

"She and her friend were invited by me, I trust this won't be a problem?" asked the Daimyo cheerfully

"What about Lord Jiraiya?" asked some one else

"You do that and over half our Kunoichi will defect over night." said a feral looking woman

"Doesn't one of Minato's genin still live? One Kakashi?" asked the Daimyo

"Yes." sighed Sarutobi "But he is in no way suitable to be Hokage, since the death of Minato his skills have been in decline and he relies to heavily on his sharigan to win any difficult battles. Thirteen years ago he was going into an S rank threat while now he is barely an A ranked one."

"What about you Kushina, will you reconsider staying and being the next Hokage after all it was your dream when you were younger." asked the Daimyo

"I'm sorry Daimyo dono but dreams can die and so can trust and my trust for many in this village including those I once called friends is very much dead, me and Naruto will be leaving as soon as things are cleared up around here. Which will take a couple of months or more to get done." at Kushina comment about friends many ninja around the table had to suppress a small wince

"You can't take the D-brat with you he is a ninja of this village!" shreaked the pink haired woman

"I'm sorry Mrs Haruno but did you just say that Kushina can't do what **I** have given her permission to do with **MY **authority?" spoke the Daimyo suddenly chilly voice sending shivers down the spines of everyone there. You see while the Daimyo can be quite cheerful it is just wool hiding a honed Katana blade as many rivals and diplomats found to their downfall.

"While I will not take the position there is someone I think that will be able to fill the role and bring Konoha back to its former glory."

"Oh and who would this person be?" asked the Daimyo cheerfully

"He is a jounin level ninja that has trained his own team and is Kakashi's rival but unlike him he has not let his skills rust." at this many faces started to pale, Sarutobi included

"You can't possible mean Guy Might, he is just crazy!" said one of the civilians

"While he can be quite eccentric and his training is quite intense...and over the years I can only guess that its become even more intense." said Kushina

"It surely has, just last month he climbed the Hokage monument using only two fingers." said Sarutobi

"My my my…he does sound like quite a ninja, why haven't I heard of him before?" asked the Daimyo

"We don't really show case him that much due to his...personality." said Sarutobi

"Yes but he can be quite serious when the time calls for it, and if offered he will take it quite seriously. Also it is not commonly known but like his student Lee he wears a ridiculous amount of weight, during the chunin exams Lee was wearing an excess of over 1400 pounds at the most conservative estimate, I can only imagine that Guy has even more. His father Duy Might actual took on a previous generation of Seven Swordsmen of the Mist in the last war and managed to kill or grievioulsy wound almost all of them before he died and Guy Might has long since surpassed him." Said Kushina

"Well I must meet this man, in the mean time I believe that it is long over due for Tsunade to return, Sarutobi as one of your last acts as Hokage I order you to bring her in."

"Very well I will send Jiriaya to bring her in, he has the best chance to convince her to come willingly. Also Kushina he will want to bring Naruto with him."

"In that case Callum will go with him! I don't trust that old pervert...if that's okay with you Callum?"

"It won't be any trouble." I answer

The meeting droned on after that and many things were discussed

**A day later at the village gates**

"Now make sure drink plenty of water, I've made sure to pack you extra underwear so you won't run out." rambled Kushina

"MUUUMM I'll be fine." moaned Naruto was secretly enjoying the fact that he had a mother to well...mother him

"I just want you to be carefull...oh and Jiriaya, if you take him to a brothel or for your peeping...I'll castrate you with a wooden spoon!" Said Kushina sinisterly as her hair branches into nine sections

After the three leave, one feeling sad leaving his newly returned mother, one calm and collected with the final one scared shitless Kushina turns to Guy in his new Hokage robes.

"So Lord Hokage, you had something to show me?" asked Kushina

"A couple of things, first to the anbu holding cells." After a quick shushin Guy and Kushina start walking through the holding cells

"So why are we here?" asked Kushina

"You wouldn't know this but of the four elite ninja that Orichimaru had forming the barrier we had managed to catch one. However when a blood test was performed on her, something that is done to find out their identity we found out something interesting...she was an Uzumaki!"

"What how?"

"Orochimaru is well known for his love of blood lines, if he managed to find one I have no doubt he would collect them in the hopes of researching the rare charka sealing chains."

Coming across a holding cell with a red head girl and a brunet...playing uno

"I've been gone a while but having two people in one cell playing uno is a bit..." trailed off Kushina

"I agree it is a bit odd, but apparently Tayuga..the Uzumaki was told that her dear friend Kin was murdered by the leaf but was actually used by Orochimaru to try and summon the Fourth Hokage and was later found still alive in the coffin...when Tayuga found out what had really happened she let a number of unyouthful words come out."

"Hey are you going to actual talk to us or are going to keep standing there with your dicks in your hands?" asked Tayuga crudely

"My name is Kushina Uzumaki, apparently you are a clan member."

"Nice try, Kushina died years ago, what did you think I am stupid or something." responded Tayuga, before suddenly being hoisted up by her ankles by charka chains

"Do you believe me now?"

Tayuga could only node numbly

"Ok, now some things need to be done before you can leave but after that you will be moving in with me and my son which will give us time to get to know each other!" Beamed Kushina

As the Guy and Kushina leave the anbu holding cells Kushina asks

"So whats the other thing you want me to see?"

"Its a rather personal matter, you see there is this young girl who wants to become a ninja and after looking through some records I want to try to help her fulfil her dream."

One more Shushin later Guy and Kushina appeared on the outskirts of Konoha appearing near a large manor like house with Lee Rock and a number of anbu standing nearby

"Where are we now?" asked Kushina

"This is the Kurama clan compound." walking over to the door Guy knocks on the door twice, it is quickly answered by a middle aged man

"Lord Fifth, we have been expecting you my niece is waiting inside."

"Thank you Unkai."

Walking inside Kushina sees a young girl siting on couch waiting.

"Lord Hokage, what brings you to our humble house?" she asked calmly but not looking anyone in the eye

"As the new Hokage I have been reviewing many different files and when I came across your file I was overcome...to think that there was someone else with the drive of my precious pupil! Oh Lee!"

"Oh Guy sensei!"

"OH LEEE!"

"OH GUY SENSEI!" they scream as they envelop the other in a hug

At this the young girl finally looks up as Guys voice went from calm to very emotional, literally crying. She then looks on in shock as they create a sandy beach with the sun setting in the background

'I can't break the illusion, why can't I break the illusion?' Yakumo thinks to herself 'Wait did he say Lee?'

"Excuse me did you say Lee? As in Lee Rock?"

At this Guy and Lee stop their man hug.

"You know my name?"

"Of course I do! You have been an inspiration to me! Because of you I want to be the best ninja I can be."

"Oh Lee already your flames of youth are igniting others!" spoke Guy with big thick tears streaming from his face

"As much as I hate to interrupt...whatever this is, why am I hear?" asked Kushina

Straightening up and wiping away his tears Guy gets serious "You see miss Yakumo hear has a sinister identity that goes by the name Ido, I want you to check the seal on the back of her neck and make sure it won't interfere with her training."

"You really think I can still become a great kunoichi?" asked Yakumo timidly

"Normally no, your muscles are weaker than a normal civilian...but knowing these to its only a matter of time, plus I'll use a few seals to help things along. Such as a few resistance seals, muscle stimulation seals on your bed to...who the hell put this on!" shouted out Kushina suddenly

"According to the file Kurenai is the one that put the seal on, she was rather insistent that she do it instead of Jiriaya."

"I can understand that, he is a massive pervert but Sarutobi knows full well that he is perfesional when it comes to seals and that he is no pedophile and he should have insisted that Jiraiya do it himself. I mean the base of the seal is ok, I can see she intended to seal the Ido while leaving its abilities more or less with Yakumo but...oh my." said Kushina suddenly stopping

"What's wrong?" asked Guy

"This line here it has been done wrong...Yakumo...have you been having dreams?" asked Kushina carefully

At this starts cry "E-every night I have the same dream...that I'm the one that killed my parents...is that why you hate me uncle?" wept Yakuma

"Such a youthful person cannot have done such a thing! YOSH Guy sensei has trusted me to help you reach your dream! If I cannot make you the best kunoichi I will.." before being cut off as Yakumo lunges forward and enveloped a shocked Lee in a bear hug

"I always told my brother that his house was a tinder box waiting to happen, so when a log rolled of the fire there was nothing anyone can do." said Unkai

While Kushina and Guy were able to see the lie, Lee and Yakumo however didn't notice

"As my youthful student said Lee will help you on your way to become a ninja as he heals, when he has finally recovered he will join you in your youthful training! To help you in your goal I have bought you this training uniform."

And to the horror of Kushina he pulled out a green skin tight jump suit, what made it worse was that by the way Yakumo grabbed it she was intending on wearing it

"Right I'll take this and apply some seals to help training." said Kushina quickly prying the clothing from Yakumo with some difficulty. Intending to not only apply seals to help in her training but also seals to stop certain areas from being revealed when worn or when it got cold or wet.

"Lee I want you stay with Yakumo to help start her training, I also want to write down her diet so that we can get her a custom made one to improve her training while Kushina, Unkai and I sort some detail out."

"Yes Guy sensei!"

With that Kushina and Guy were escorted outside by Unkai.

"Do you hate your niece?" asked Kushina suddenly

"...No despite what happened I know full well that is was Ido that killed by brother and his wife, but since then it has been hard to be around Yakumo especially because you can hear it when Ido invades her dreams."

"Why didn't you tell the Third Hokage?" asked Guy

"I wasn't aware that it was Kurenai that did the sealing, I thought it was Lord Jiriaya and didn't think anything else could be done...thank you for helping Yakumo, I'm not sure what I could have beared Yakumo being tormented by that monster much longer the whole Kurama clan is in your debt.

Before the discussion could continue an anbu appeared before them

"Hokage sama Itachi Uchina and Kisame Hoshigaki have been sighted in the village and are engaging some of our jonin."


	6. Chapter 6 Path of the Paddle

Chapter 6

I don't own Naruto or Destiny 1 or 2

I've put a new poll out for my next story, so far we have in the lead due to a review is a crossover of Destiny with Harry Potter after his parents where killed, Stargate Atlantis or Gears of War (not sure which one either 1 or 4/5) while the main character for Harry and Stargate, Gears of war will be a Exo hunter because I want to branch out an a hunter will add something to the story (that and everyone looks like a titan so thats out)

Grammarly is my Beta

**Story Start**

While Guy and Kushina were running to fight/find Itachi and Kisame Lee and Yakumo we still in the house doing something else

"You don't have to cook for me Lee." said a protesting Yakumo as she was pushed from the kitchen

"Yosh Guy sensei says that at the heart of a good training regime is a healthy meal!" said Lee buoyantly

'He's different to what I expected, but he is just so cheerful and eager to help and he can even cook I wonder...does he have a girlfriend?' Yakumo thinks with a blush.

'Wait whats this?' she thinks as she looks at some fine powder on the carpet 'Sand, what is ...oh my the illusion was real?! They can do real illusions too? I'm going to learn so much from Lee and Guy sensei? Lord Hokage? Must work out what I should call him later.'

"Yakumo I have prepared a light pre training meal for you to enjoy to help you fan your flames of YOUTH." said Lee cheerfully from the kitchen

"Please Lee kun call me Yakumo _chan _you are cooking for me after all."

**Back with Guy and Kushina as they run to meet Itachi and Kisame**

"What the hell are nin like Itachi and Kisame doing here?" asked Kushina angrily

"They are after the nine tails, it was one of the things I was going to talk to you today about." informed Guy "Unfortunately it looks like I was too late."

"Damn it! They're after Naruto Shit!" swore Kushina

Soon they had made it to the scene of the battle, just in time to see Kakashi be taken out while Kurenai and Asumi were faring less then well with Kisame. Instantly reacting Guy attacks Kisame with flying kick

"Dynamic Entry!" shouts out Guy as his foot connects with Kisame's face

"That bastard...I'll shredd your legs for that!" says Kisame angrily

"Remain calm, we was made Hokage f..." started Itachi before being interrrupted

"Oh Itachi _chan_ I've heard that you have been a naughty boy." says a voice cheerfully

Everyone watching was amazed how rappidly Itachi's face pailled

"Kushina...the rumours were true...you are alive?" asked Itachi fearfully

Summoning a small paddle Kushina continues "Oh yes they are...and tell me your not really after my son...are you Itachi_ chan_?" asked Kushina sweetly

Most people will be confused why Itachi would be so afraid of Kushina and that has along and complicated story which also involves the main reason why Itachi killed his clan. Sasuke thinks that we went insane as do most of the village while the higher ups like Sarutobi think that its because his clan was ploting treason (though he was confused why Itachi killed his entire clan instead of just those that were plotting) the truth is actually a mix of both. You see like most children Itachi had a babysitter when he was younger and like most children he sometimes got up to mischief, one of these times he messed with the babysitters hair when she fell asleep due to just coming back from a long mission. Unfortunately for child Itachi that babysitter was Kushina...who unknown to him (and later Kisame) had a reputation of spanking people that have pissed her off using a specially made paddle. (The secrete of which was passed down from mother to daughter or daughter in law to keep their men and later children in order...using what is widely regarded as one of the most pain-inducing tools ever made.) To piss her off enough to use it though, they needed to either insult her, questioning her as a woman, question her as a kunoichi, insult her appearance or call her a tomato but if you mess with her hair you better fucking run...historians have long argued on how Kushina got her alias Red Hot Habanero from how angry she was as a child when called a tomato or because of the shining red asses that could have started a fire they burnt that hot. Case in point Itachi never messed with a womans hair from that point on...not even his girlfriends (which she always found weird) and unknown to most also developed an emotional scar. Unfortunately, this emotional scar later came back to haunt everyone when Itachi's girlfriend at the time introduced a paddle to spice things up in the bedroom, needless to say that things went to shit.

The saddest part would that if not for the fact that the Uchiha clan symbol was a paddle-like fan it is likely that he would have regained his sanity before he killed all his clan. Something that isn't as impressive as one would think, you see like the Senju the Uchiha had also fallen in number but because of a completely different reason, you see besides for the Sharingan most Uchiha have one thing in common...an extremely low libido (much like the Nara men, but with the main difference was the Nara women had a high libido, which was the main reason so many shadow techniques were made as the women were sick of their husbands running away when they learnt was going to happen that night).

Most girls around Sasuke's age thought he was emotionally damaged and wanted to be the one to 'heal' him but it was just him entering Uchiha version of puberty. Fun fact many Uchiha including Madara and his bother were only born because their parents heard that their rivals (the parents of Hashiramu and Tobirama ) had children and they wanted to prove their children were better. This had the effect making the members of Uchiha and Senju clans being around the same age. So when the Senju started to decline the Uchiha no longer had the same drive to have children, it got so bad that a rule had to be made that every so often everyone above the age of 20 had to have a child. This had the effect of creating a staggered population where there would be no children before there was a sudden boom of baby Uchiha, Itachi was from last organised procreation.

However not all Uchiha would procreate at this time as there was a number of loopholes to be exploited, such as if they already had a child that needed support which many used as an excuse (ignoring the fact that their child was an independent 18-year-old chunin living on their own) there is actually an infamous old Uchiha woman that lived her whole life without giving birth to a single baby.

In fact, Sasuke was the youngest Uchiha at the time of the massacre, and was only born due to his mother Mitoko getting frisky and finally getting her husband drunk enough to have her way with him.

In fact, only a few Uchiha had a normal libido which included Mitoko, Itachi and his girlfriend...which funny enough led to the death of the rest of the clan. Eventually Itachi was broken out of his paddle rage by the voice of his baby brother and unwilling to let his weakness be known he lied his ass off with the first thing that came to mind.

"Kisame you take her I'll take the Hokage."

"But I wanted to.."

"Kisame!"

"Fine!...just my luck to get the housewife playing kunoichi."

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Kushina asked frostily

"You heard me, don't you have a cake to bake or something?" mocked Kisame

"Bend over." said Kushina chillingly

"I'm sorry can you say that again?" mocked Kisame

At that point multiple things happened at once, the paddle gained a staff long handle. Kushina's hair split into nine sections and started floating and most importantly chains erupted from the ground and bound Kisame.

**"You heard me!"**

'Oh shit.'

Meanwhile, Guy and Itachi were engaged in fierce combat

'This isn't going well, he avoids looking in my eyes' thinks Itachi as he narrowly dodges an axe kick that makes the ground shake.

Not wanting this fight to go on too long Itachi quickly performs his own technique 'Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes' causing Guy to stop and grab his shoulder with a wince.

Using this distraction Itachi shushins behind Guy, kunai aimed at his vitals. Eyes widening Guy twists around with a back hand, only for the fist to right through.

'It's a clone, where d..' thought Guy before being interrupted by Itachi appearing on his left

"Water Release: Water Bullet." said Itachi as he breathed a large amount of water

Jumping away Guy manages to dodge the attack only to be caught in an explosion from kunai carrying explosive tags.

Itachi however doesn't lower his guard and palms four kunai, a wise desition as Guy covered in green flames and gives a devastating roundhouse kick to Itachi's stomach.

"You were able to activate the first gate in a single moment to excape the blast...you truly are worthy of being called Hokage." said Itachi cooly as readies himself for a longer fight

That is until he heard the screams

"What the fuck is wrong with you? OWW how the fuck does it hurt this much, I'm wearing a bloody cloak!" howled Kisame

"Special seals that allow maximum pain, a lesser version is often used by Nara women and even masochist won't be able to feel any pleasure from this." answered Kushina

'oh shit this is going to be worse than I thought.' thinks Kisame

Far away

"Achoo!" Sneezed Hidan as he drew his symbol on the ground for one of his rituals

"Seems like someones talking about you." said his partner Kakuzu

"I'll kill the fucker for interrupting me!" swore Hidan

Back to the fight

"This will teach you for calling me a want to be kunoichi!" said Kushina as she reeded the paddle back for maximum power before having to quickly dodge a wave of black flames that also hit her chains forcing her to dismiss them lest the flames travel up them to her.

Itachi uses this chance to grab Kisame and quickly Shushined away


End file.
